


Goodnight, Your Majesty

by Luka_Stewart



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Betrayal, Character Death, Dark Mark, Darkiplier - Freeform, Ethan Nestor - Freeform, Eventual Sex, Eventual mpreg, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Ken Morrison - Freeform, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Sean McLoughlin - Freeform, Summary may change, Suspense, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Tyler Scheid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_Stewart/pseuds/Luka_Stewart
Summary: Set in a time before Youtube was ever dreamed of, lay the kingdom of Ladison - where every coronated Prince takes the name 'Jack' as part of the countries long history. Beyond the mountains to the east rests Insel-Kind, a land where it is believed the veil between Earth and Hell is thinnest.When a King dies and the young Prince cannot cope with his responsibilities, will the presence of the neighbouring King be a blessing or a curse?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Quick thing, Ladison is pronounced Lad-is-on and Insel-Kind is pronounced In-sell and Kind like Kindergarten.  
> Now that that's out of the way...

“I am saddened to announce, that your Father - the King - has passed.”  
Sean couldn’t breathe, couldn’t form a thought, and numbly acknowledged that he couldn’t stand as he fell to his knees. The Lord President summoned the guards that stood at the door, they dashed to the Prince’s side and helped him stand once again. He couldn’t understand what the Lord said, but the guards began dragging Jack away. He made outside the doctor’s door before he passed out.  
…  
“The King of which country, did you say?”  
“Ladison, your Majesty.”  
Mark’s eyebrows rose in quiet surprise. “Huh, how strange. The King was in such high health for his age.”  
The man that stood behind Mark’s throne, draped in a cloak and covered by shadows, smiled at his King’s comment. “He was.”  
“Have they determined the cause of death?”  
“Not yet Majesty. They’re still bickering over it, I’m sure we’ll find out soon enough.”  
Mark glared, looking over his shoulder. “This had better not come back to us.”  
“Don’t worry Majesty, have I failed you before?”  
Mark slammed his fist against the armrest. “Those others were nothing compared to a King, you had better have covered your tracks better than before.”  
“They’ll never know that we killed him, my dear King.” The hooded man rested a hand upon Mark’s. “But if they did, I’d have no problem destroying a whole nation for you.”  
“That’s not a part of our plan, Dark. Stick to what we planned.” Mark growled.  
Dark lifted his hand from Mark’s. “Yes Majesty. I’ll go make sure they’re on the wrong path.”  
“Soon the kingdom of Ladison will be mine. That little Prince is as good as dead.”


	2. Escapes, Friends, Strangers

When Sean awoke, the Doctor and Lord President were leaning over him and watching him intensly.  
“I told you it was only a case of shock.” The Doctor said, walking away.  
“Sir, are you alright?” Lord President asked.  
“I’ve been better.” Sean replied, looking towards the window to his left. “So...my Father is dead.”  
“Yes Sir, passed in the night.”  
“Why?”  
“We aren’t sure yet Sir.”  
Sean slowly sat up, assisted by the Lord President’s hand on his back. Once he was up, he swung his legs off the bed and stumbled to the window, looking out at the beautiful day outside. Blue skies, warm wind, crops full - the perfect day for death.  
“What now?”  
“We must address the people Sir, then we’ll need to go about organising the Committee to make decisions until your birthday and coronation.”  
“After that?”  
“Well you’ll be King, there won’t be anything else to plan ahead...Sir.”  
Sean rested his head on the window frame.  
“I’m not ready to be King.”  
“Of course not Sir, but once you turn 16 you will be legally able to take the crown.”  
“Not like that!” Sean snapped. “I mean...Pa taught me nothing, I have no idea how to rule a kingdom.”  
“That’s why you have me, Sir. As Lord President, it is my job to assist you.”  
“I need to take a walk.” Sean turned and headed towards the door.  
“Sir! That isn’t the best idea right now!” Lord President fussed. “We must organise your speech! Have you dressed for the occasion! The people will be suspicious if they see you beyond the walls without reason!”  
“Then I’ll wear a disguise. That’s how I snuck out every other time.”  
“Sir!”  
Sean turned and look the Lord President in the eye. “Advise me as much as you’d like, I ain’t listening.”  
Sean turned again and continued town his path, as he approached his room he heard Lord President shout something about incorrect grammar but quickly ignored it. He took a dark green, full length cape with hood from his room, and once it was securely around his shoulders he started down the long, winding stairs to his escape.  
…  
Using one of the many servant door’s, Sean easily crept out of the castle and into the crowd of his people. Ladison wasn’t a big country, but it was fruitful in crops and livestock and had barely any troubles with disease or famine. With all the mountains that surrounded the land, it was difficult to enter the country unless you knew it like the back of your hand. Nothing interesting ever happened here, and everyone was content with that.  
Sean liked hiding in the crowds of the lower class, seeing what life was like for them. As a child he had envied them, but grew to respect them as he aged. He particularly loved watching the blacksmith, it always amazed him what could be made with heat and a hammer.  
He took a turn and entered a small tavern, Maidens’ Bliss he was sure it was called. He took a seat in the corner and watched as the people drank, laughed, and shouted amongst themselves. The Barkeeper was making his rounds, collecting glasses and taking orders, when he stopped by Sean’s seat momentarily as he made it look like he was cleaning his table.  
“Haven’t seen you in a while, Majesty.” He whispered.  
“Haven’t had the time. You look busy, Ken.”  
Kenneth, or Ken to his friends, had known Sean for as long as the boy could walk. A retired Soldier, he bought the tavern and always offered Sean a place to hide when his Father realised he had snuck out - again.  
“Busy as usual.” Ken replied. “I heard about your Father, I’m sorry. It’s a horrible loss.”  
“Don’t want to talk about it Kenneth.”  
“Pardon me, little Sir. Want something to eat?”  
“I’ll be okay, I’ll go once the guards start looking for me. We’ll talk again after the announcement.”  
“Alright, take care Little Prince.” Ken patted Sean’s shoulder roughly then went back to his work.  
Sean leaned back in his chair, not noticing someone standing behind him. He looked up at the shrouded face and almost failed in containing his squeal of fright.  
“Beggin’ your pardon, Majesty.” The man’s voice was deep and gruff.  
“How dare you eavesdrop. I could have you hanged.” Sean said, a slight quiver in his voice. He had a bad feeling about this man, a feeling that sunk into the deepest parts of his stomach.  
“I won’t tell anyone that you’re here Majesty, and I’m sure once you know how I am you’ll not want to hang me.” The man said, walking to a nearby table and dragging a chair to sit opposite Sean at his small table. “I am from Insel-Kind, and I am part of the royal court.”  
“I need proof.”  
The man showed Sean a bronze pin of a moustache set in a circle, with Insel-Kind and the king’s name inscribed in it.  
“What does a member of King Mark’s court want here? Why are you in my country?”  
“I was originally sent as a messenger, my King was hoping to come and visit your Father - they were good friends if you didn’t know.”  
“Originally?”  
“Well, I spoke with a few guards upon my arrival and found out the grave news. My condolences, Prince Sean.”  
“So? Just leave.”  
“Yes, well I sent a pigeon to my King this morning, and he insists that his offer be passed on. I was resting here when I overheard you were here.”  
“You want me to give King Mark a reply?”  
“Yes, Sir.”  
“Well I don’t have the power, I’m still underaged. You’ll need to speak with Lord President at the castle. You should wait until an announcement about the King’s passing has been made.”  
“Thank you so much, Sir.” The man rested his hand on his heart. “You’re a kind Prince, I was worried you’d shoo me away and I’d be left with my King’s wrath.”  
“Well I can’t right now, I’m in public.” Sean deadpanned. He heard voices shouting outside, and he heard his name mentioned. He stood and faced the stranger. “I need to go. I’ll see you after the announcement, yeah?”  
“Yes, yes you shall Sir. Many, many thanks.”  
“I never caught your name, that’s very rude.”  
The man bowed his head. “My apologies Sir, my name is Dark.”  
“Dark?”  
“Not my first choice, but it is what I am stuck with.”  
The voices outside grew closer, Sean rolled his eyes. “Fine, I’ll see you later, Dark.”  
“Not before I see you.” Dark replied.  
Sean was confused by his statement, but didn’t really have the time to question it. He made his way out of the tavern and surrendered himself to his own military. He was informed that he was to receive a scolding by the Lord President, then was escorted back to the castle as subtly as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me, adding characters other than Mark and Jack.  
> I figured that sticking with titles would get boring after a while. Will probably add more irl people later.


	3. A Meeting, A Mystery Man, A Visiting King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this chapter on my phone, if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes please feel free to contact me on twitter. (Username at bottom note)

As Sean walked in from the ceremonial balcony, he began shedding himself of all the formal clothing he had wrapped around him. Servants and the Lord President were quick to pick up after him.  
"Sir, you did a fantastic job, there's no reason to discard your clothes in such a manner."  
Sean walked to his room in his undershirt and shorts, servants cast their eyes aside with ease - this wasn't an uncommon event.  
"Yes there is. They're uncomfortable." Sean replied, standing at the end of his bed as he awaited for one of the female servants to quickly dump the clothes she had in hand and assist in redressing him.  
"Well, be that as it may, you gave your speach flawlessly. The people were very moved."  
"They were moved because they've lost a good King today. My words did nothing but give information." Sean grumpled.  
There was a gentle knock at the door, and once Sean granted permission the man entered. It was one of the squire boys.  
"What are you doing, interrupting the Prince like this?" Lord President snapped, the small boy flinched.  
"Beggin' your pardon Sir. The Committee send me, they did. You've got a visitor Sir." The small boy squeaked.  
Sean handed his ceremonial crown to the servant, who took it and went about putting it away in his locked cupboard.  
"Who is it?" Sean asked, fiddling with his cuffs.  
"Man from another country, Sir. Says it's important, he did."  
"Claudia, do hurry with the Prince's crown. We have business." Lord President scolded.  
"Apologies my Lord." She said quietly. She took Sean's usual crown from the cupboard and handed it to him. "I'm sorry, my Prince."  
Sean looked down at her, her blonde curls were escaping their bun and her brown eyes downcast.  
"Ignore him, Claudia. You do your job well. Thank you." Sean said softly. He turned to the Lord President. "As for you, don't scold my personal servants. Technically speaking, they assist the Prince too, so you're equals."  
Lord President looked flustered, but stood straighter and bowed his head in surrender.  
Sean turned to the squire. "Thank you for passing on the message, dash to the Committee and tell them I'm on my way."  
The small boy nodded and ran from the room. Claudia gave Sean's green shirt a pat to remove creases, then helped adjust his crown to sit neatly in his green mop of hair.  
"Thank you, you're excused." Sean said, beckoning to the door. Claudia bowed then slipped out of the room quickly. He looked over at Lord President.  
"Who do you think is here, Sir?" Lord President asked.  
"I have a hunch." Sean replied, heading towards the door.  
...  
The Committee room was large and sparse, only a long table sat at one end of the room opposite to the door. Sean sat behind the table in his Father's throne, the Lord President sat in front of him along with the Doctor, Captain of the Guard, and two elected citizens to act as representatives.  
The guards standing stationary at the door opened the large doors and revealed the man Sean had seen at the inn. He walked so gracefully into the center of the room it appeared that he was floating. He dropped to his knee, bowed, then rose while removing his hood. His eyes were as black as night, his hair pushed from his face as he wore a cold expression.  
"Prince Sean, Committee, thank you for meeting with me." Dark said gracefully.  
"You're welcome, but I must say that your presence in our land comes as a surprise." Lord President said. "What is King Mark's most trusted advisor here, and without an escort party?"  
"I enjoy traveling light, my Lord. No need to make a big deal. I am simply a carrier pigeon with a message." Dark replied.  
"Why was a man sent instead of a pigeon?" The Captain asked.  
"My King isn't a fan of using pigeons, says they are impersonal." Dark replied.  
"Tell us your message, Lord." Sean said.  
"Yes Sir." Dark said, clearing his voice. "King Mark of Insel-Kind, wishes to visit the land of Ladison in it's time of mourning. My King heard of the news this morning, and wishes to offer his help to Prince Sean. He too, knows what it is like to lose a Father."  
"That's very kind of the King." Lord President said. "But whay could he possibly stand to gain through doing this?"  
"An everlasting bond with Ladison, of course. My King values his allies and wishes to always be of assistance." Dark replied.  
"Is the King in good health?" The Doctor asked.  
"Yes, as strong as a bear."  
"Who will care for Insel-Kind in his absence? I'm lead to believe that Insel-Kind doesn't have it's own Committee." The Captain said.  
"While that is true, the King is having his dear Mother care for the kingdom. He has no trust for anyone else, not even myself."  
"I'm seeing a hard time seeing a problem with this idea." One of the Representatives said.  
"Yes, quite." Lord President said. "Your thoughts, Sir?"  
Sean thought of all that Dark said. He still didn't trust the man standing in front of him, but he had faith in thr neighbouring King. His mind felt at ease with the idea of having someone as successful as King Mark helping him.  
"I see no issue. If all are in favour, King Mark of Insel-Kind will be allowed to visit our lands." Sean announced. Everyone nodded amongst themselves. "Then you will organise things with Lord Dark. Excuse me."  
Sean rose from he throne and headed to the side door that lead from the room.  
"Thank you for seeing me Sir, my King will be most pleased to see you." Dark called.  
Sean ignored the comment as he strode out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my update. Like it? Hate it? Wanna suggest something to me? Contact me on twitter. DM or tweet me, doesn't matter.  
> @smol_usagi


	4. Curisority, Rumours, Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but this a little bit of a filler until I can put more meat on this story - so to speak.

“Really? What an interesting day you’ve had, Sir.” Claudia said ask she unbuttoned Sean’s dress shirt. “It’s been a while since we’ve had a visiting royal. I’m sure the people will be excited when they hear this.”  
“Yes, the last time Mark came here was when I was younger, he had just been crowned if I remember.” Sean agreed.  
“I’m sure he’ll be excited to see how you’ve grown.” Claudia smiled, placing Sean’s dirty clothes in a basket and grabbing his bed clothes from his cupboard.  
“You’re from Insel-Kind, are you Claudia?” Sean asked.  
The small girl in front of him seemed to tense up as she rifled through his clothes. “Yessir.”  
When she turned to face him, there was a look of deep seeded fear in her eyes. Sean was almost startled when he saw them.  
“Why did you come here, might I ask?”  
He saw Claudia’s hands shake. “I was young, we escaped.”  
“Escaped?”  
“I’m sorry Sir, I don’t feel right telling you this information. You have far more important business.”  
Claudia quickly helped Sean into his clothes then grabbed her basket.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon.”  
“Yessir. Goodnight Sir.” She replied quickly and shuffled out of the room.  
“Insel-Kind has always had fair rulers...why on earth would she have needed to escape?”  
…  
Sean sat with his chin in his palm as he listened to the Committee ramble on about subjects that really didn’t need his input. Besides, he was still too confused from his encounter with Claudia to really pay attention. Once the Committee adjourned for the day, Sean was left alone with the Lord President.  
“When will King Mark be arriving?” Sean asked.  
“We have sent an envoy to help him navigate through the mountains, so hopefully he will reach the castle tomorrow. It’s convenient that Ladison is small and close to Insel-Kind.” Lord President said proudly.  
“I’m afraid I don’t know much about Insel-Kind’s history, Pa never thought it was important.”  
Lord President’s eyes gleamed. “Would you like a private history lesson.”  
Sean’s head shot up quickly. “No way in hell. I just have a couple of things I don’t understand.”  
“Oh, of course Sir.” Lord President tried to not look disappointed. “You may ask away.”  
“My servant Claudia is a refugee from Insel-Kind.”  
Lord President’s brows furrowed. “There were many who immigrated to Ladison. Almost 500 people. More fled to Broheim, in the south, but it’s a far larger country than here.”  
“I don’t know why, Father never told me this happened.”  
“You were very young Sir, it was reasonable not to inform you.”  
Sean chewed on his lip. “It’s reasonable to not tell me my country's own history?”  
“Sir, please understand. I’m sure if your Father had lived longer, he would have taught you this himself.”  
“Just tell me what happened.”  
Lord President sighed. “There has been a rumour, almost as old as time, that Insel-Kind is the pathway from this world and the world of the damned. Personally, I don’t believe such nonsense. But it’s the only explanation the people have to understand why horrible events happen in Insel-Kind.”  
Sean was confused, and slightly scared. “What horrible events?”  
“Fires that burn whole villages to the ground, plagues that wiped out crops throughout the nation, mysterious raiders that slaughter women and children.”  
“Does this happen often?”  
“Not regularly, but there is at least two disasters a year.”  
“What made it so bad, that so many fled?”  
“We only know what was told by the victims. Apparently, there was a fire unlike any other seen before. The flames burned black, the smoke painted the night sky a sickly shade of green. A few claimed they saw their King when he was still but a Prince, standing in the flames with blood dripping down his face. Those who weren’t injured or killed fled in any direction where there were no flames. We were still receiving refugees for weeks after the fire, starving and without a hope.”  
Sean was stunned. “That’s impossible.”  
“I know, but that was what every survivor told us. Try to not think too deeply on it Sir, as I said, it’s only stories.”  
“Yeah...yeah.” Sean muttered.  
Lord President broke a small smile. “You need some time to think, why don’t I turn a blind eye for a while?”  
“What do you mean?” Sean asked  
“Go on, I won’t inform the guards if you go now.”  
Sean smiled. “Sure.”  
…  
“King Mark...haven’t seen him since he was a scrawny Prince.” Ken said, wiping down the tables. He’d closed the bar of the Inn early tonight, to give him and Sean some privacy. “You’ll have to send him my way before he decides to leave.”  
“It feels weird, having him come here. I haven’t spoken to him in around 11 years.” Sean said, stacking the pint cups into a pyramid.  
“I’ll admit, it is weirdly close to the our King’s death, but I suppose they were good friends.”  
“What’s Mark like? Surely you saw him often as the Captain of the Guard.”  
Ken wiped his hands with his rag. “It’ been a while, but he’s a good bloke. Really nice guy, wouldn’t hurt a fly.”  
“I’d feel more comfortable if you were there tomorrow, will you come to the greeting? I’ll make sure you have access.” Sean asked sweetly, batting his eyelashes.  
“Listen little Prince, you’re cute and all, but that acting cute stuff doesn’t work on me.” Ken smiled, tossing his rag at Sean, who dodged it. “Anyway, Breeder’s can’t be Soldiers, so I’m stuck liking women.”  
“Hey! Who says I’m a Breeder?!” Sean gasped, a light blush rising on his cheeks.  
“Just because your Father married a woman doesn’t mean you’re compatible with women too.”  
“Well I won’t know until I experience it.” Sean pouted. “Lord President won’t let me court anyone, girl or guy.”  
“You’re still young little Prince, you’ve got plenty of time until you learn whether you’re a Breeder or a Seeder.”  
“I guess so. But does that mean you’re coming tomorrow?”  
Ken smiled, resting a hand on Sean’s head. “Wouldn’t miss it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I sat there for like 10 minutes wondering "how to hell do I make a male pregnancy seem normal???"  
> I seldom write/read mpreg so I have no idea.  
> In case I don't make sense, a Breeder is a male who can carry a child and a Seeder is when a male can only impregnate someone else.
> 
> Idk if you wanna hate me to do it on my twitter. ^_^  
> @smol_usagi


	5. Anxiety, Arrival, Surprise

Sean tapped his fingers nervously against his throne’s armrest as he waited, waited, then waited some more. He looked down to see Ken standing besides the People’s Representatives of the Committee, he had been watching Sean and kept sending him reassuring looks. There was no accurate way to determine when Mark was supposed to come, so all he could possibly do was wait. Sadly, patience wasn’t one of Sean’s virtues. He beckoned Ken to approach the throne as subtly as he could, said man shuffled towards it slowly.  
“Have you got lice or something? Quit fidgeting.” Ken said, not facing the Prince as he spoke to not arouse suspicion.  
“I’m too nervous, I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Sean muttered, the tapping of his fingers growing faster.  
“I bet those stories of the Damned have gotten to you, they’re absolute nonsense little Prince.”  
“It’s not the stories.”  
“Whatever it is, you’ve gotta push it aside. King Mark’s coming to help you, so at least act like a royal?”  
“I could have you beheaded.” Sean muttered.  
“You don’t have the guts.” Sean could hear the smirk in Ken’s tone.  
A small Squire dressed in a coal coloured uniform shuffled to the door, clearing his throat to get the room’s attention.  
“Announcing the arrival of King Mark of Insel-Kind, first of his name and current ruler of 11 years.”  
The boy stood aside, allowing two of Mark’s guards to stand at either side of the doorway. Three men stood in between the guards, one Sean instantly recognised as Dark. He wasn’t covered in a cloak however, he wore fine clothes in the deepest shade of red Sean had ever seen. The men approached the middle of the room, then stood to the side. Sean looked back up at the door and saw Mark, he felt his eyes grow wide and his jaw slacken.  
Mark had filled out in all the right ways since Sean had last seen him, despite only being slightly taller than himself his shoulders were as wide as a soldier's. His red hair, a tradition of Insel-Kind, was styled in a perfect mess, and his eyes were a deep shade of brown. He made eye contact with Sean, and a small grin grew on his face. Sean couldn’t control his face to smile back, all he could do was stare. As Mark approached the middle of the room, he heard Ken clear his throat and mutter something similar to, “eye’s up kid, you’re coming off strong.”  
Sean shook himself from his daze and sat straight in his throne, watching Mark stop a few meters from where he sat.  
“King Mark, on behalf of the Committee we welcome you to Ladison.” Lord President greeted.  
“I don’t believe it, this can’t be you Sean, you were so tiny when I saw you last!” Mark exclaimed, completely ignoring Lord President.  
“I could say the same of you, your Highness, you were as skinny as a beanstalk when you first wore that crown.” Sean smiled, trying to fake confidence.  
Mark’s grin widened, he opened his arms to Sean. “Come down here.”  
Sean rose from his throne and accepted Mark’s hug, enjoying how strong Mark’s arms were around him.  
“You look amazing, Sean.” Mark whispered into Sean’s ear. He pulled back from the hug and left Sean to stand there, stunned and a deep shade of pink.  
Mark looked around the room, inspecting the Committee when he laid eyes on Ken.  
“Kenneth you dog, get over here.” Mark beamed. Ken walked to Mark and shook his hand, who then pulled him into a hug too. “An apron doesn’t suit you, where’s your sword?!”  
“I’m too old for that your Majesty.” Ken laughed.  
“I suppose I should introduce my men.” Mark said, waving a hand to his trio. “The tall gentlemen is Tyler, the shorter one is Ethan, and I know you’ve already met Dark.”  
They all tipped their heads to Sean.  
Mark turned back to Sean. “My men can handle my things if your men can show them around, right now I want to catch up with you!”  
“Sure.” Sean nodded, facing his Committee. “Lord President, organise servants to show King Mark’s group to their respective rooms. I’ll personally assign servants to care for them, just get them settled.”  
“Yes Sir.” Lord President bowed.  
“That adjourns this greeting everyone, please go back to whatever you were doing.” Sean told the Committee, as he turned back to Mark he felt a hand wrap around his elbow.  
“Come on, I wanna see if I still know my way around.” Mark smiled, pulling Sean to the side exit. He allowed himself to get dragged through the winding corridors until Mark finally stopped, and turned to face Sean.  
“Okay, I have no idea where I am.” He admitted with a giggle.  
“You goof.” Sean joked. “Where did you want to go?”  
“Your room, for privacy.”  
Sean blushed slightly. “Well you weren’t far off, take another left then an immediate right.”  
Mark once again grabbed Sean’s elbow and followed the Prince’s directions, and quickly remembered which door lead to Sean’s room. Mark walked around for a minute or two around the large room, almost inspecting it for rodents, so Sean closed the door behind them. When Mark seemed satisfied, he walked up to Sean and took his hands in his own.  
“It’s great to see you Sean, you’ve really grown up.” Mark smiled, squeezing Sean’s hands lightly. “I’m so sorry to hear about your Father, I knew him well.”  
Sean nodded, his nervousness quickly changed to a heavy sadness.  
“Thank you for coming all this way, Mark.” Sean said.  
Mark dropped Sean’s hands and enveloped him in his arms again, holding him tighter than before. “I know what it’s like to lose a Father, that’s why I came. You’re young, you shouldn’t know pain like this. It’s okay, I’m here...I’ve got you.”  
Something inside Sean clicked into place, tears erupting from his eyes. He sobbed and shook uncontrollably in Mark’s arms, listening to his small whispers of encouragement and concern.  
“It’s okay to cry, Sean. I can tell you haven’t, so cry on me.”  
Sean felt his knees grow weak, luckily Mark’s grip on him was strong enough to keep him standing. Mark eased them to the floor and took Sean into his lap, stroking his back as he cried. Sean had no idea how long he cried for; seconds, minutes, hours? But when he finally shook the last sob out, he felt tired and dried out. He looked up at Mark, who smiled down at him.  
“Feel better?”  
“No.”  
“It will tomorrow, trust me.”  
Sean shrugged his shoulders, looking down at his tear stained lap.  
“Say, you need a good distraction now that you’ve gotten your tears out.” Mark said. “We can go hunting, or hit Ken’s inn, or maybe court a lady or two.”  
Sean felt nervousness settle inside him again. “I-I’ve...never…”  
Mark grabbed Sean by the shoulders and turned the smaller man to face him.  
“Please, tell me you’re joking.”  
Sean shook his head.  
Mark pulled Sean back into a hug.  
“That Lord President of yours has always been overprotective.” Mark muttered, a bitterness in his tone.  
Sean shrugged. “I don’t know, I was interested when I was younger but he always said no. I wouldn’t know if I was being courted even if my life depended on it!”  
Mark grinned. “Let’s change that.”  
Sean laughed drying. “What, you’re going to court me.”  
“Yep, pretty much.”  
Sean jumped out of Mark’s lap and landed hard on his butt a few meters away.  
“You’re joking.”  
“Nope.”  
“B-b-b-but…”  
“I’m not going to force myself onto you!” Mark gasped. “I’m going to court you, to show you how to do it. It’ll be a safe thing, just between us so no one will ever know. You’ll have to learn this before you get coronated next week.”  
Sean blushed. “I suppose…”  
Mark clapped his hands. “Excellent! I’ll pick you up after breakfast tomorrow!”  
Sean shook his head, instantly remembering how idiotic Mark was even back as a teen.  
“Quick question though, Seany-boy.”  
“Yeah?”  
“...where is my room?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh hello there Mark! He was a lot of fun to write, Mark is a really flexible character for me. Can't wait to update this again! Don't forget to drop a comment if you're excited to finally see Mark, and tweet me if you hated it!  
> @smol_usagi

**Author's Note:**

> Mwahaha, a prologue!  
> I don't usually write these but I had some troubles with writing the summary so I wanted this to expand it a little.  
> I plan to make this work a little long, but not hundreds of chapters, so if you would like to complain to me, make suggestions or keep updated you're more than welcome to follow me on Twitter @smol_usagi


End file.
